Zim and the Slumber Party
by The Joker's Ears and Eyes
Summary: "I will attend this little hu-man party thing," Zim said sinisterly, planning on using this as an advantage in his attempts for world conquest. "And I, ZIM! Will be bringing the slumber."He then broke out into a hysterical laughter.


**Zim and the Slumber Party **

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAHAHHAHHAHA HAHAHHAHAHAHA," Zim laughed, shaking his fists in the air. "Victory for ZIM!" He continued his manic laughter completely unaware of the other student's stares. Zim had just passed another step in his 'plan' to conquer the Earth. The little alien had successfully managed to get an extremely sticky mess of glue onto the Dib-worm's chair and when Dib took his seat, in said chair, he had found himself stuck to it.

Dib screeched "Augh! Ms. Bitters! Look what Zim did!" Zim watched in complete enjoyment as Ms. Bitters slithered over to the Dib-stink human. This was perfect.

"Stop your whining DIB," Ms. Bitters spat. "And stop accusing Zim of being an alien."

"But I didn't say he was…this time." Dib stated, looking up at the snake like teacher. If it weren't for the glue, he would have shifted uncomfortably under his educator's glare.

"But you were going to," The teacher assumed, slithering back to her desk to call a janitor and nurse to help get Dib out of the chair.

"PERFECT! PERFECT!" Zim shouted taking no notice of the female worm-human walking up to the front to the room. "With _Dib_ out of the way I, ZIM, will be unstoppable!"

The girl at the front of the room cleared her throat. The class paid no attention; they were either too busy watching Dib screech in horror as the janitors jammed a crowbar between his tushie and the chair, or staring at Zim as he stood on top of the desk laughing hysterically. "QUITE!" the girl screamed. The janitors froze and Dib and Zim stopped their annoying screeching. The girl giggled sweetly.

"Thank you, now I would like to invite you all to something rather important," She paused looking each student in the eye. The girl was blonde with grey eyes and wore clothes that were rather _happier_ looking than the depressing outfits most students wore. She was new to the school, only having been there for a few weeks and obviously didn't know it was custom to wear dark depressing clothing. Zim's antennas perked up from underneath his wig; he wondered what this so called 'important' info was and was curious to know if it would help him in his world conquest. "As you all know my father has just discovered the cure for the common cold,"

"HE STOLE IT FROM MY DAD!" Dib shouted pointing an accusing finger at the girl, still half-way stuck to the seat.

"And has now acquired a lot of money," she continued ignoring Dib's accusation as if he hadn't spoken. "So I am throwing a special slumber party that you are all invited to!" She flipped her hair to the side and smiled brightly, posing as if she was expecting everyone to applaud or waiting for the flash of the paparazzi. The smile disappeared quickly when no one did and she walked to the back of the room to pass out the invitations.

"Anyway," she continued. "All of the most important people will be there. And my dad will be signing autographs and everyone will get a free shot to be cured from the common cold."

"I'm not going to any of _YOUR_ stupid parties! Your dad stole my dad's ideas so… so I'm not going!" Dib shouted again pouting.

"Who said _you_ were invited?" the girl said coolly, skipping his desk.

Dib looked shocked when he saw no invite sat on his desk. "HEY!" he said loudly. "Why don't I get one?"

"You just said you didn't _want_ to go weirdo." A kid shouted from the back of the room. Dib whined, obviously caught between wanting and not wanting to go to this slumber party.

The girl continued to pass out each invite until she reached Zim's desk. "Hi Zim," She said sweetly. "Here's your invite." She carefully placed a small card on Zim's desk. Zim glanced down at the card then up at the girl's face. He picked up the card in his tiny hands and examined the front cover.

Dear Zim, (the 'I' in Zim was dotted with a little heart)

You are invited to Rita's Slumber Party

To celebrate her father's, Dr. Enasni's, accomplishment

Of finding the cure to the common cold.

The rest of the card stated the location, date and time of the party. Zim looked back up to see the girl still standing there, smiling at him.

_This MUST be some kind of, eh HU-man tradition or something. _He thought. If all humans were going to it ZIM must go as to appear normal.

"I will _attend_ this little hu-man party thing," Zim said sinisterly, planning on using this as an advantage in his attempts for world conquest. "And I, ZIM! Will be bringing the _slumber_."He then broke out into a hysterical laughter jumping onto his desk once again shaking his tiny fists in the air. The other kids stared at him blankly, while Dib pointed at him, silently accusing him of being an alien and Rita laughed. She then walked off muttering something about Zim being 'cute'.

Zim laughed louder then stopped abruptly when he noticed the class staring at him. "Yes, oh yes! The Slumber will be brought by me a normal human child thing. Zim is normal just like all you other earth brats." The earthlings, satisfied with his announcement turned back to watching Dib panic as the janitors began sticking a series of objects beneath Dib's rear end, still attempting to pry him from the gluey chair.

Zim marched up to the men's bathroom door that served as the entrance to his fortress, ignoring the Dib-Stink that followed behind him as he swung the door open. "Welcome home, son!" the robo-parents said as they flung forward quickly than slammed back against the wall.

"I'm going to expose you for what you are to everyone at the slumber party, ZIM," Dib was saying. "Soon everyone will know what you really are! …. an ALIEN!" Zim turned around to face the annoying human. He had managed to ignore the infuriating creature on the walk home up until this point.

"And how do you plan to accomplish that, DIB?" Zim asked, smirking as he crossed his arms around his chest. "If I remember correctly YOU are not invited!" Dib's face turned bright red and Zim could imagine steam flying out his ears like it does in those cartoons GIR watched.

"BURN!" GIR said in a way that would make Kelso* proud, as he walked up behind Zim.

"Just you wait ZIM, just you wait!" Dib pointed his stinky meat stick finger in Zim's face and clenched his other hand into a fist shaking it in pure hatred. He spun around and stalked down the side walk avoiding the gnomes that began to follow him. Zim laughed and pointed at Dib's backend. There was a huge hole in the back of pants where the janitors had cut him out of the chair and his pink heart spotted undies where showing clear as day.

"I see London I see France!" GIR began to chant swaying back and forwards as he pointed at Dib. "I see Big-head's Underpants!"

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" Dib shouted as he turned the corner.

Zim smirked. "Come GIR! We have some research to do on _Slumber Parties_." He turned around and stalked to the center of his 'living room', where he tossed of his itchy costume to the side not caring where they landed. GIR ran in behind him slamming the men's door and picking up Zim's costume.

"I'm gonna stuff them in my head!" He shouted and then proceeded to 'stuff them in his head'. Zim glared at the little malfunctioning robot. Zim found it hard to believe that this hyperactive, dysfunctional SIR unit was actually "advanced". But, Zim did not doubt his Almighty Tallest and ignored GIR as he tried to get Zim's wig inside his head.

"Computer," Zim shouted, gazing up at his ceiling. "Tell me all you know about Slumber parties."

The computer sighed. "Fine." The reluctant PC moaned then began to tell Zim the things humans do at slumber parties.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"And generally they fall asleep at the end but-"

"Ah! Sleep? Irkens do not sleep!" Zim panicked. If he did not sleep like the rest of the humans it would be obvious that he, THE GREAT ZIM, was not from this planet. "Computer, tell me how humans get to sleep!"

"But sir," the computer protested. "I really think you should finish hearing about the-"

"SILENCE," Zim screeched. "I don't pay you to think!"

"Sir, you don't pay me – "

"I KNOW I DON'T PAY YOU!" Zim bellowed. "NOW, TELL ME HOW HUMANS GET TO SLEEP!" The computer sighed and Zim was sure it would have rolled its eyes had it had any.

"Most humans count sheep or –"

"Count Sheep?" Zim asked. How silly these humans were. _But where can I find these shhhheeeeeeep? _"Come GIR! We must go find these Sheep-things!" Zim ran out into the dark, yanking his human disguise from GIR and ignoring the computers protests.

The sheep stood around in a tight circle, some having a nice dinner of grass, others quietly dozing off. Zim appeared examining the heard of earth animals.

"Hmmmmm…..ehhhhh….errrrrrr…."Zim grunted, tapping his finger against his bottom lip, thinking." 1. 2. 3," Zim counted pointing his finger at each of the baying creatures.

"EIGHTY NINE BILLION!" GIR squealed as he ran across the field, causing the sheep to run off and disrupting Zim's counting.

"AHHH, GIR! STOP THAT AT ONCE! I, ZIIIIIMMMMM COMAND YOU!" GIR stopped suddenly. He turned around, eyes glowing red and saluted his master before swiveling around to wreck more havoc. The sheep continued to leap around not yet calmed after GIR's attack. Zim sighed before an idea popped into his head. From his PAK a small golden cylinder, no bigger than a tube of lipstick, plopped into his hand.

"Excellent," Zim murmured. He lifted an end of the cylinder and pointed it at one of the bounding sheep. A bright red light boomed from the end of the cylinder and a moment later the frocking sheep stood shivering. Its fluffy cotton coat evaporated from its skin. The sheep bayed loudly before skipping off somewhere else. "SUCCESS," Zim cried. "It works perfectly. Now I know which ones I've already counted! INGENIOUS! And no one will even hear me!"

Across the field the door to a farm house swung open. "Who's there?" a voice bellowed, before a shot was fired into the air. "Whoever you are you better leave!"

Zim screamed loudly. "GIR, our mission has been compromised! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" GIR's head popped out from beneath Zim's feet. He stared at the little gray and blue robot covered in the filthy filth that humans called 'dirt' before asking "What were you doing down there?"

"I WAS DIGGING FOR EGGS!" GIR yelled happily.

"Uh, Yes. Well. Get me out of here before the human finds us." Zim finished urgently.

"Yes Sir!" GIR saluted then grabbed Zim's arm and took off, soaring through the air at high speeds.

The front door of Zim's house flung open. Zim's wig and contacts hung loosely on his alien green face. GIR stood, his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, on top of Zim's head. "I _**strongly**_ dislike you." Zim said calmly at his SIR unit. "That was completely pointless!" Zim shouted at his computer. He glanced up at the clock, noting the time to be eight o'clock. "I'm not tired at all! These humans are insane!"

"Sir," The computer's voice said. "I did not mean humans go out and actually count sheep." Zim looked up at the ceiling.

"I knew that!"

"Of course, sir." The computer droned. "Humans pretend to see the sheep and count each one they see. But sir, like you said Irkens do not need sleep. I suggest you can pretend to sleep –"

"I do not _need_ your suggestions! I'll try this pretending to count these sheep. It's my only chance!" Zim marched over to the toilet that sat in his kitchen and jumped inside, transporting him down beneath the ground. In the storage room there was a ton of normal human objects stacked in bunches of boxes. It was here that Zim hoped to find what he was looking for.

"Nope, nada, no!" Zim said tossing each item he picked up behind him. Zim lifted what appeared to be a human skull from one of the boxes. "Oh yeeeaaaaahhh" Zim said before shrugging and tossing it into the pile with the rest of things. "Ah-ha!" Zim exclaimed pulling out a sleeping bag that was ten times too big for him. He dragged the bag back up to his living room and sat it on the ground.

"Now, I will begin this counting of the sheep!" He lay down and stared up at the wires and pipes that made his ceiling. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 …..

"28,800. 28,801. 28,802." Zim finished, still fully awake, as the sun began to rise. He sighed as he stood up "What am I going to do? If I don't go to sleep at the sleep over I will appear abnormal. No one will believe Zim is human after that! They'll believe that Dib-stink and I'll be taken away! NOT THE AUTOPSY!"

Zim couldn't focus at skool. He sat in his desk facing forward only watching the second hand of the clock, dreading for the first time when it would inform him it was time to leave. He was so lost in thought that he didn't pay attention as Mrs. Bitters whispered "doom, doom, doom" behind his desk. He didn't laugh his violent laugh when The Letter M was sent to the 'underground' classroom. The green boy didn't care when the evil red dodge ball of evil evilness smashed into his face. The only time he snapped out of his trance was when he unconsciously ate the disgusting filthy human food that nearly burned a hole in his precious squeedlyspooch. He was even too distracted to think of a comeback to Dib's accusations.

"What are you up to, Zim?" Dib asked, standing in Zim's path to home. Skool had let out a few minutes ago and Dib was following behind Zim like he always did when he noticed that Zim was acting strange… or stranger than normal that is. Zim ignored Dib and walked around him. "What, no 'I'm going to destroy you all'; no 'I will obliterate you Dib-stink'? Ha! Not even an 'I don't know what you're talking about?'" Zim kept walking. "Well, I'm going to find out what you're up to! Trust me! You're acting stranger than usually and that can only mean one thing!" Dib stopped for a moment, and then an idea came to him. "You must be giving up! Yes that's it. You can't beat the human race!"

"You're lying!" Zim screamed, turning around and pointing an accusing finger at Dib. Zim had finally snapped out of his trance like state. "And I have no idea what you mean! I'm a normal human who sleeps like normal humans in their normal human sleep-pods!"

"I didn't say anything about sleeping." Dib stated staring at Zim questioningly. "Are you saying Irkens can't sleep?"

"Oh…..uh… you're, uh….LYING!" Zim said uncertainly. They just stood there for a second before Zim turned around and continued on his way, still panicking about the sleep over.

Zim stood in front of Rita's house and watched as the humans ran up to the door, sleeping bags and other such sleep over things in their hands. GIR stood next to Zim in his dog disguise; the leash wrapped awkwardly around his neck. "This is it GIR." Zim stated looking down at the little green dog. "Today we infiltrate a human base. And today-er uh night, we might be discovered."

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" GIR yelled attempting to run up to the house but was stopped due to the leash.

Zim sighed. "No GIR, that's bad, remember?"

"Oooooooh yeahhhhhh… YAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!"

Zim carefully walked up to the house, expecting someone to notice he wasn't normal at any moment. When he stepped into the house he pumped his fists in the air in a silent victory; he had made it this far. When Rita noticed Zim she threw the other boys that were talking to her out of the way and gracefully jumped to Zim's side. "Hiiiiiiiii Ziiiiiiiim," She said leaning close to the green boys face. "I'm sooooo glad you could make it."

Zim put his gloved hand in her face, keeping her at bay. "Do not put your smelly meat sack of a face near my superior features!" The strange earth girl must be in love with him. Zim shudder remembering the last time an earth girl had loved him. The girl had turned out to be TAK, an Irken set on taking Zim's mission away from him. Zim studied the girl closely making sure she was not an Irken as well. "I know it is hard for you to stay away from my amazing Zim-ness but you must learn that I could never have FEEL-INGS for a human worm-pig like yourself."

Rita giggled. "Oh Zim, your sooooo funny, I don't understand why everyone says your weird."

Zim looked at the girl in surprise "Nonsense! I ZIM am a normal human. Zim is not 'weird'." Zim made the little quotation marks with his fingers. He jolted quickly over to the corner of the room, dragging GIR and his overly large sleeping bag behind him. He glanced over at Rita who was now talking to some of the other children at the party. "GIR, I need an idea. I need to know more about these slumbers."

The little green dog saluted. "My master, perhaps you can read the earthanoids minds," suddenly GIR slumped forward, obviously out of duty mode. "Then you can see their insides!"

"AH-HA INGENIOUS!" Zim shouted. From his PAK he pulled out a small gun shaped instrument. A satellite like cone sprouted from the end and began to slowly revolve around. Zim scooted over next to Torque Smacky.

"Hello my dear SMACKY," Zim greeted. Torque glanced over at Zim lifting a small dumbbell in his hand then looked away, trying to ignore the strange kid. "Say, what do you know about -Slumber Parties?" Quickly, Zim pulled out the mind reading device and pointed it at the boy. A sharp electric zap ran through Torque causing his hair to fizzle off, yet he didn't seem too infected since he grabbed Zim by the head and tossed him across the room as he continued to lift the dumbbell.

Zim screeched as his face slid across the carpet. "Auh, Rug Burn." Zim said, his green skin turning slightly pink were it scrapped across the shaggy rug. "Oh, well at least I got part of his thoughts!" He jumped over to a corner and played the thoughts he extracted from Smacky through the tiny speaker on the side.

"Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, lift weight, inhale, heart pump, exhale," the rest of the removed thoughts came in a similar fashion.

"AUGH, USLESS!" Zim shouted and looked around for another victim. He saw Sara standing near the snack table, her long hair hanging over her shoulders and her face formed in the same depressed look that every child in their school had.

"Greetings human earth-girl-pig," Zim smiled creepily at the girl. She got a disgusted look on her face and began to turn away. "NO, WAIT! Zim merely wishes to speak to such a –eugh, lovely-human-worm baby. And I was –ugh wondering if I could extract your thoughts on slumber parties" Zim pointed the mind reading device at Sara before she could turn away completely and like Smacky she got zapped by an electric shock, though she seemed more effected by it than he did. Her hair fizzled completely away and quick shivers would jolt through her from then on. "Thank you Sara-pig human, you've been quite helpful." Zim skipped back to his corner and replayed her thoughts.

"Ew, I hope we don't play spin the bottle I don't want to have to kiss _him,_ but at least Dib isn't here. But after that whole Tak-eating my eraser incident, I have had a strange urge to apologize to Zim constantly, weird…" Zim stopped paying attention.

"What is this Spinning of the bottle?" he said aloud. He noticed Slogula standing in the opposite corner bouncing a dodge ball. "Tell me hurtful ball boy what is this bottle spinning?" Slogula stopped bouncing the ball then tossed it at Zim's face. His head smashed against the ground as Slogula laughed.

"Hey everybody, Zim doesn't know what Spin the bottle is!" he laughed.

Rita giggled insanely. "Is that a hint ZIM?"

Zim's antennas twitched beneath the itchy wig. "What is this? What are you speaking of such things and stuff?" He spat out, completely confused.

Rita cupped her hands in her mouth in way that would make you assume she was trying to keep it a secret, yet still shouting the words. "If you wanna kiss just ask!" She giggled loudly.

Zim stood still for a second, staring at the strange earth-y girl. "AUUUUGHHHHHHHH!" Zim squealed loudly, running back to the corner where he left GIR, who had somehow managed to stay out of trouble during the whole ordeal. "GIR, another earthling worm child thing is ugh-err-eeeehhhhhh-uuuuuuuuhhhh in love with me!"

"YAAAAYYYYY! WEDDINGS!" GIR said happily. "_Bride-Zillas!" _

"No GIR, I forbid you from ever saying that again! Ugh the thought!" he shivered. "_How,_ do these humans survive these party slumbers?"

Zim attempted to stay in the corner for the rest of the party dreading the time when the _Sleeping_ would begin. But alas, staying unnoticed at a slumber party when you're a green kid is kinda hard to do.

"Who wants Flu shots?" Dr. Enasni, Rita's father chimed holding up a dozen or so syringes. The doctor's black hair stood up in every direction and gave him the appearance of having black smoke smoldering around his head. He wore a long white lab coat and goggles similar to Professor Membrane. His coat however, was kept open revealing what he wore underneath, which consisted of long black baggy pants and a gray t-shirt with yellow wording across the front reading "I make science".

Zim watched as each one of the earthlings stepped in the room Dr. Enasni had come from. The door closed and a loud blood-curdling howl could be heard right before the child reentered the room a look of uneasiness stuck on their face and a red gash down the side of their arm. Zim jumped when a strong hand wrapped around his wrist. He glanced up at Dr. Enasni as he dragged Zim toward the room.

"Your next strange green boy," He barked happily as Zim squirmed. "May I ask why you have this strange skin condition?"

"Ehuuuuu…." Zim stalled, unsure how to respond. "I, Zim was unfortunately bestowed this strange skin problem at the time of my mother bots birthing process."

"Ah, I see," the strange human looked down at the struggling green boy. "Poor fellow. Might I take a look? You know, do a little experimenting?" he asked as he closed the door behind him and pulled out the long syringe.

The door flew open and Zim stood there, his eyes twitching and his right arm swelled to a size comparable to the jumbo can of beans you can find at Wal-Mart*. "I. HATE. Slumber. Parties," Zim muttered.

"My poor fellow," Enasni said sadly as he pushed Zim out of the room. "I suppose your skin condition had an allergic reaction to the cure…" the pitiful human continued to speak but Zim ignored him walking back to where he left GIR who was being adored by the little earthling females. When Zim finally managed to drag GIR away from the screaming girls his PAK had returned his inflated arm to normal.

"This is the most dangerous Earth mission I have ever faced. GIR I may not make it out of here alive." Zim said to the little green dog.

But GIR was not paying attention. "Ooh what's that?" GIR asked pointing towards the window. Zim glanced toward the 'outside-viewing-device' annoyed, but jumped in surprise when he saw Dib there glaring at him. His big head was pressed against the glass pane and he was uttering some unintelligible words as it slowly began to rain outside. Sneering, Zim turned around pretending to ignore the Dib-stink.

"Zim is not going to go give up on this mission! I must discover what these slumber parties are for and how I can use them for world domination!" Zim screamed the last part, tossing his fists into the air. The earthinoids glanced at the strange alien knowing this was normal for him but still curious in knowing what he was shouting about. "Eh hehehehe, I mean so I might have the hopes of throwing such an ugh –eeeeqqquaaallllyyyy amazing party."

The earth worms turned back to what they were doing leaving Zim to continue his evil scheming.

Towards the end of the evening some of these so called 'famous' earthlings stepped up to a stage that has somehow appeared in the middle of Rita's living area. A female with medium length orange, yellow, and red hair stood in the center of the stage while four guys came up behind her holding music playing instruments. Loud music spewed out of the speakers and Zim's first instinct was to cover his ears (eh antennas). He quickly glanced around and saw that the humanoids seemed to enjoy the loud sounds; they flailed their arms and jumped up and down and shook their heads, bouncing to the beat. Zim slowly placed his hands down and began to kick his legs out, trying to blend in by, as GIR would put it, "do a little dance".

"Well go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle" The colorful haired girl was singing as she jumped around the stage when suddenly the lights and sounds shut off. A tall lady walked up to the center of the stage and shouted over the 'boos' and 'awws' that sounded when the music was switched off.

"Now now calm down. It's time for all you youngsters to go to bedy-by!" She shouted in a way that sounded eerily like Robo-mom. Rita's mom, like her dad, had wiry black hair that flowed around her head. She had huge eyes that twitched constantly and wore a long white lab coat.

The children pulled out their sleeping bags and pillows as Zim stood there having a slight panic attack. "This is it," Zim muttered to himself as he placed his sleeping bag between The Letter M and Gretchen. He glanced at the two before shouting loudly "I'M NORMAL! I SLEEP!" The two humans stared at him a second before turning away and scooting slightly away from him. Zim laid flat on his back, staring at the ceiling as he felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

1, 2, 3… Zim counted silently to himself as he listened to each step the parents took away from the room, each count matching up with their foot falls. 4 step, 5 step, 6 step 7 step…

Zim could hear them get farther and farther away, with each step his finger crawled closer and closer to the 'self destruct' button on his gloved arm. He wondered what would happen when he pressed the foreign button. _Will I blow up? Will only I blow up or will the explosion take the house down too? What will be the aftermath? If the whole house comes down with it, the law enforcement people will say there was a gas leak and a match or they might blame it on some homicidal maniac who randomly decided to destroy the house. Or possible they might say Professor Membrane did it in an act of revenge for the 'supposedly stolen' cure to the common cold. Or maybe it will only be I, Zim who explodes…or implodes. What then? What will the pathetic humans think? Maybe the scientist will blame it on some weird side effect of the 'cure'. Maybe they will call Zim one of those "suicide" people. Maybe some will wise up and realize Dib-stink was right. But I don't believe that. The humans will most likely think nothing of it. Sure at first they'll make up all kinds of things but no one will ever believe I was an Irken Invader sent to destroy their awful planet, because that's how they are. They don't believe things can be more than what they seem. When they see ZIM they think I'm just a poor boy with a bad skin condition. _

Just as Zim's finger was about to push the button the worm babies jumped up from where they were sitting laughing quietly. The alien sat up and looked around at the children in confusion. "What is going on here?" Zim said loudly.

"SHHHHH!" the children hushed him. "Be quite! Do you want the parents to hear us?"

"Yeah, come on Zim don't you know how slumber parties work?" one kid giggled.

"HA," Slogula laughed. "He must never have been invited to a slumber party before!"

"YOU LIE! I've been to plenty of parties before because I'm NORMAL!" he stood up and, once again, swung his arms in the air.

"SHHHHHH!" the children hushed again.

"So are you telling me no one sleeps at slumber parties?" Zim pointed at The Letter M.

"Uhhh… well yeah. Some might fall asleep but the main goal is to stay up all night…and not let the parents know you're not going to sleep," He said honestly. "It's sort of a … competition in a way. Those who fall asleep usually get pranked on."

"He he he… heheheheh. Hahahahahahah HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MWWWWWWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH," Zim began to laugh. The Letter M chuckled nervously before jumping off to a different section of the room, glancing at Zim worriedly. "I will win this competition! No one can stay awake longer than the almighty ZIM!"

And Zim seemed to actually enjoy himself. He laughed (a little too loud sometimes, the other children eventually gave up trying to shut him up) as the pathetic earthlings dropped liked rocks in water. "HA you fall like those dropping thingy things…like pathetic earth flying things that fly into the glass they cannot see thing things…"

"Wow you stink at insults…" one child stated.

Zim ignored this not hearing the boy because he was drawing crude mustaches on the sleeping victims' faces with a permanent marker. For the next four hours he played a series of pranks, with the children who had managed to stay awake that long, on the unsuspecting sleepers. Zim enjoyed drawing on their faces, placing their hands in water, covering them in honey and feathers, and placing a variety of their items in the fridge after wetting them (of course Zim didn't get near any of the water pranks but he did enjoy watching the prank being pulled.)

But one of Zim's favorite activities was the 'telling of the ghost stories'. After Sara told her 'scary' story of being in a stall that had no toilet paper, Zim laughed loudly at the pathetic humans attempt to tell scary stories. "Ha! I would laugh at you but you'd be wasting my breath!" Zim contradicted himself having clearly laughed at the girl. "That is not a scary story!"

"You think you can do any better Zim?" Sara asked, clearly insulted that Zim did not think her story was scary.

"Of course Zim can!" He coughed loudly and held his hand out for the flash light. He turned the light up towards his face and shut his eyes, his face pointed down. Then suddenly his head shot up and his eyes sprang open, bright and livid. Behind the beam of light his whole eyes appeared to glow red and his usually normal (well as normal as it can get) green skin appeared even sicklier. The earthlings backed up a little fearing the strange boy for once. Zim smiled evilly at their terror. "Once upon a time on a far far away planet…" Zim continued on with his story, the children screamed in all the right places and cowered in fear during the whole story. "Then one day when it was raining extra heavily," The thunder rumbled just outside at this. "little Jimmy was sitting in his house when the door flew open and the evil big headed monster came and ate all of Jimmy's legs!" The children screeched loudly, holding the closest earthinoid to them. Zim laughed loudly as the door flew open and lightning flashed revealing a dark hooded figure; his arms outstretched above his head, a pointy object in his hand. The children screamed louder and Zim swiveled around pointing the flash light at the mysterious figure, revealing…..Dib. The children screamed even louder when they saw the bespectacled, scythe shaped hair boy.

"AUGH IT'S A FREAK!" Sara screamed, close to fainting.

"Oh, ha _Ha_." Dib said sarcastically placing the skeleton key he used to get in back into his pocket.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear _you_ weren't invited!" Rita shouted angrily.

"Well I was here spying on Zim like I always do at this time, when I heard you all screaming. I was afraid he might be doing some evil alien experiments on you."

"You idiot, Zim was just telling us a super scary story!"

"Oh….you sure he wasn't brainwashing you?"

"Yes, we're sure." Rita said, crossing her arms across her chest and stand her ground firmly.

"Oh…well uh… Zim is an alien…just so you all know…"

"YOU LIE! Now go take your bad self back home and clean your big headed smelly head of smelly smell-ness."

"Dude you really need to work on your insults." The same kid from earlier said. Suddenly something green jumped on the boy attacking his head. "AUGH Get it off me!"

"I'M GONNA LAY EGGS IN YOUR HEAD!" GIR shouted has he lay across the boy's cranium.

"And they pull deliciously evil pranks on the victims who cannot stay awake!" Zim said gleefully as he explained the ritual to his All Mighty Tallest.

"Oooohhh that _IS_ evil." The purple-eyed Tallest said delightfully.

"Yes. I believe we must try this tactic on some of our enemies who sleep." The Red-eyed Tallest agreed.

"Oooohhh but wouldn't it be fun do it to some of _our_ people?" The purple-wearing Tallest asked evilly.

"Hmmm. Why yes. Yes it would be funny." The red-wearing Tallest responded, smiling evilly at some of their crew members.

"Eh, report back later Zim with some more of these _HU-mans _strange…customs." Both Tallest cut the transmission and for once actually did want to hear from Zim again.

The short Invader chuckled, despite all the horrid qualities of the slumber parties, the evilness of the pranks along with the story telling made the slumber parties almost enjoyable. _But this doesn't mean I plan on going to anymore of these parties of slumber!_ Zim thought as he watched GIR run around the base screaming about waffles.

The End…..?

*** just FYI: if you don't know Kelso is from a television show called That 70's Show who was known to shout "BURN" whenever someone was insulted AKA "Burned"***

**I hope you all enjoyed and had a few laughs.**

**BTW: Rita. I totally did not remember that there was a Zita in the show. I was going to change it but to me the character was "Rita" there was no other name for her. And yes, Rita obviously has a small crush on Zim. I hope Rita came off as insane or at least a little crazy. But Rita will probably only be a onetime character unless she's well liked by ya'll. *yup I just said ya'll* =) Oh! And it's: Dr. Enasni [N-AW-SNEE] -see if you can figure out the joke involved with his name.**

**I'll be updating this story a lot. Basically just fix some stuff. you know mistakes or things that don't make since. =) **

**My opinion of it: I think I made Zim and Dib seem a little out of character some times and I think I made it too long. It seemed to drag on in some parts. **

**But I hope you liked it and some feedback would be highly appreciated, just tell me what you think or any suggestions you have. I had so much fun writing this. I like it so much better than all the other stuff if written on here. **


End file.
